godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Titanollante
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:493Titanollante page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danzilla (Talk) 16:00, January 25, 2011 Queen Quirus Were you the one who created Queen Quirus? Please answer this message. Mothra12 21:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it was me. Why do you ask? Darkrai 21:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Just confirming. The reason I asked is just to confirm that you were the one. Mothra12 19:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 2 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster? Or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 3 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? from GodzillaIsland7.2 My Wiki Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki called Mothra12 Wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. A question from Mothra12. Which one of my made-up kaiju is your favorite? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 22:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) It's me again! You may not know... but I... am Komodo cobra!!! I came back!! I made a new acount AGAIN, aparently, but I'm back! Dinodino1212 21:05, September 16, 2011 (UTC) sure I will add some of my kailu on your wiki Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Now that you've watched Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., where would it rank on your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? Oh, I have abandoned mammals and reptiles wiki. After I messaged you, I quit wikia again. I've decided to come back now. I'll visit your wiki. It was pretty cool last time I checked it. Dinodino1212 22:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Mothra12 I didn't know Mothra12 left the Mothra12 account, but thanks for letting me know. And as for the whole Fanzilla thing, I'm not sure. You might wanna ask the bureaucrat, Marram, about that. Reply Sorry to hear that, 493Titanollante. But atleast you know now. Reply Thanks, I'm always happy to help. Reply I've got many reasons why to do that. 1. Is because there's already a Gamera Wiki and an Ultraman Wiki. 2. Lately, when everyone was inactive at the time, there were WAY too many non-Godzilla edits on this wiki and is treating this wiki as a wiki for all Kaiju whether they're from Toho or not. 3. On January 8, 2012, another user here named Goji73 said to me that I might want to abolish the Gamera and Ultraman stuff as well at some point, as they are owned by completely different companies than Toho, and after looking at the new edits while everyone was inactive at the time, I now know what he meant by that. Reply1 Eh, what do you mean by that? Reply2 Oh! Okay References Just so you know, there is an article called "Godzilla in popular culture". Just wanted to let you know. Reply I'll see what I can do. Reply So, do you want me to restore those two articles? Okay. Reply If you want, you can, I really don't see a problem with it. Reply What for? Reply No problem.